


You Are What You Eat - OneShot

by HalloweenBaby1031



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Game Night, Kara is a dork, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and Kara forever, One Shot, Smut, Super and a Luthor, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, first game night as a couple, funny prmopt, gotta have smut cause I said so, kara x lena - Freeform, supercorp prompt, supergirl - Freeform, theres sex, you are what you eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBaby1031/pseuds/HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: First Game night as an actual couple. Kara is a dork, and of course there's some Smut because why not?





	You Are What You Eat - OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I saw this on tumblr and I had to write about it. Its a one shot prompt. I hope I did okay. Lemme know what you think. Comments or other prompts you think I could do well are always welcome! 
> 
> I needed to write something funny and witty to take a break from the utter heart squashing chapter I am in the middle of for my other story. Check out my current fic Fall From Grace.

Game night. Sure, it seemed innocent enough, Lena had been apart of game night for some time now. They all gathered in Kara’s apartment every week or so, with her usual friends and loved ones James, Alex, Maggie, and Winn all sitting in around the little coffee table playing dozens of board games. It took time for Lena to be able to assimilate into the little group, Alex was hard pressed because the constant Luthor and Super thing, and Maggie with the whole arresting her when Lillian had escaped prison.

That was dismissed quickly but still it was hard for that relationship to have some of trust. Maggie and Alex both warmed up to Lena the more the blonde brought her around. Slowly at first of course, with coffee dates, or inviting her to the Alien bar and slowly to the many game nights she hosted.

The two began to spend more time with each other, the super would fly to L-Corp every day for lunch, they would meet for dinner, she would even attend functions with Lena as her designated plus one. It wasn’t long before the two were exchanging glances, knee’s or shoulders, or finger tips began to brush, and it was all sealed from there. Kara was always behind Lena, one hundred percent even when they were just friends.

And when Kara finally told Lena about her being Supergirl (which Lena had already figured out, she was just waiting for Kara to tell her) it had made everything easier. Winn loved anyone and he like Kara trusted Lena right away, they often geeked out together about the latest tech, and he did not protest to having Lena around the DEO helping him upgrade gear or their security. James and Lena had a brief stint together, but it didn’t last very long, there were no hard feelings and James had always thought the best of Lena, just like Kara.

The two had been walking the fine edge of friendship and something more for so long the group actually cheered when they finally told them. They were at the Alien bar, their favorite local watering hole, when they broke the news to everyone.

“It’s about time little Danvers! Jesus, you two have been giving each other mad googly eyes for months now” Maggie chuckled as she brought the beer bottle to her lips. Alex just laughed as she slung her arm around the NCPD detective’s shoulder.

“Yeah seriously! This is so cute; my baby sister is in _Love_.”

Winn jumped from his seat nearly spilling his fruity multi coloured drink everywhere, he threw his arms around the two giving them a strong hug. He was practically giggling as he clapped his hands together. “Oh, my, god. This is actually so awesome! I am so happy! Maggie is right you have been giving each other the lovey dovey eyes for so long!” He grinned as he walked back to his seat.

James couldn’t keep the large dimpled smile off his lips, he raised his glass towards the two. “Yes, its about time guys, I am happy for you. Really.”

Lena and Kara couldn’t help the blush that burned on both their cheeks, Lena brought her glass with dark amber liquor to her lips taking a small swig as she tried to hide her face. Kara fiddled with her glasses as she leaned into her raven-haired girlfriend as she rested her head against a strong shoulder.

“You all owe me twenty bucks! You Danvers owe me that new gun.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist pulling her in closer giving her a soft kiss against the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah” Alex rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her lips as she looked down at the smaller brunette.

Kara blinked slightly as she turned her blue eyes to the couple as her blush only increasing. “You guys had a bet?!”

 “Yup! I made a pool, everyone chipped in twenty bucks that it would be less then five months before you two got the cajones to get together” Maggie joked.

Lena just laughed shaking her head as she finished off her drink placing her hand against Kara’s knee giving it a little squeeze. The blonde just pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she sat flustered.

“You guys all suck.” The blonde pouted. Lena giggled softly as she watched Kara squirm uncomfortably and she thought it was quite adorable, the brunette leaned over and pressed her lips to a flushed cheek. Kara bit down against her lip and turned to Lena cupping her cheeks and planting a long kiss to her lips.

“Oh, get a room why don’t you!” Alex chuckled as she threw some peanuts that were on the table.

Everyone was more than happy for the two, and things had been going so well, but, this was the first game night that Lena and Kara were an official bona fide couple. Kara was getting out of the shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel as she walked out of Lena’s bathroom and into the large bedroom. She still hadn’t gotten used to living with someone, sure she had kind of lived with Mon-El but this was different, everything with Lena was different. The way they felt about each other, the way Kara felt with the CEO, she had never felt a love like this.

Although the two hadn’t said the “I love you” to each other, and sure, things were moving a little fast, with the moving in and such but it all just felt…right. The thought made her blush as she sat on the large California king sized bed. Since they were living together, the two decided to invite everyone over to Lena’s apartment giving their friends a little glimpse into the raven-haired woman.

Lena walked into the bedroom to get changed, she was still in a baggy MIT sweater and a pair of silk shorts, a smile broke onto her lips seeing the blonde goddess sitting on their bed. She sauntered over to Kara and slid her arms around sturdy shoulders as she straddled her hips.

“I’ll never get used to you being here.” Lena smiled as she ran her fingers through wet blonde hair.

Kara giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s thin waist holding her up against her. “I’m still not used to all this space; this place is huge Lena! I’m so used to my living room being in full view of my bedroom.” She giggled softly and rubbed her nose to the brunette’s as her thumb made small circles against the small of Lena’s back.

The CEO chuckled and tilted her head to the side sliding her hands to strong shoulders as emeralds met ocean blue as she leaned in closer to the super. Kara leaned into Lena and brushed her lips against the brunette’s letting out a nervous breath, she was still figuring out being with a woman, she never really…experimented in high school or college or ever for that matter, but she knew how she felt about Lena and she was enjoying learning about what made her tick.

Lena, on the other hand was far more experienced she most definitely had the opportunity to experiment in high school, in college, and much after that. So, the brunette was showing the super the ropes per say on all things sexual, she was patient and they took things slow, but Lena thought it was cute the way Kara got all flustered and nervous.

Lena slid her hands to cup the Kryptonian’s face gently as she leaned in and kissed her, it was soft and gentle, and she could feel Kara’s cheeks heat up under her hands. The blonde tightened her arms around Lena, with inhuman speed she flipped the brunette onto her back leaning over her. A sly smile spread across the CEO’s lips as she gazed up at the blonde goddess, Kara’s lips were on Lena’s again, this time the kiss was hot, and chaste as her fingers slipped under the over sized MIT sweater tracing over perfect porcelain skin.

The brunette let out a little moan from the bruising kiss, she tugged against the fluffy towel pulling it clean off and throwing it over her head, Kara felt the blush creep up her neck as she opened her eyes to gaze down at the beautiful woman under her. Lena had her bottom lip wedged between her teeth as she reached up and combed her fingers through blonde curls.

“You’re beautiful you know that?” the raven-haired woman smiled.

Kara blushed harder her cheeks flaming under the emerald gaze. “I-I’m really n-not al-all that special…” she stuttered as she pushed the baggy sweater over Lena’s head tossing it to the side, her blue eyes traced every inch of flawless skin. “Y-you on the other h-hand…” She brought her lips to the perfectly cut jaw of the woman, her teeth grazing soft skin as she made her way to Lena’s ear lobe. Kara’s breath was hot against Lena’s skin causing her to squirm slightly the heat igniting in her core spreading quickly, the blonde’s lips were hot against the brunette’s neck as she sucked softly against her pulse point.

A small groan left Lena’s lips her fingers pressing into the Kryptonian’s strong arms, as she felt the pressure of strong lips sucking against her neck. It sent waves of need through her, desire pooling in the dark places of her lower belly, a small grin tilted the corners of her lips up as she trailed further down the CEO’s body.

Kara used her freeze breath against sensitive nipples, causing them to harden before latching her lips against one sucking slowly against it, Lena arched her back feeling the cool breath against her breasts letting out another struggled moan. The blonde switched her attention to the neglected breast before continuing her mission south, her tongue dipped into Lena’s belly button her teeth nibbling the soft skin of her belly.

“Jesus Kara, stop teasing please!” Lena was breathless as her hands found the soft bed sheets and her fingers gripped them.

The blonde laughed hooking her thumbs into the silk shorts tugging them off in one swift motion, she pulled Lena’s legs over her shoulders letting out a nervous breath. Kara was unsure of herself as she faltered slightly, the brunette could sense that in her lover as she lifted up on her elbows.

“You don’t have to you know.” She panted slightly from her flustered state.

Kara shook her head with a sudden determination, she leaned her lips down giving Lena’s heat a gentle kiss before sliding her tongue through slick folds. The brunette gasped tilting her head back slowly as her eyes rolled back in her head. Kara pressed her lips to the apex of the brunette’s heat pulling the sensitive nub into her mouth sucking slowly, hearing the reaction from the CEO only fueled Kara, her tongue making quick work lapping it against the sensitive nub. Lena let out a loud cry as her fingers weaved through Kara’s hair tugging gently, her body beginning to tense as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

The blonde brought her tongue to her entrance tracing around it before diving inside, she eased her tongue in and out slowly letting out a small moan as she felt Lena’s walls convulse. Kara focused her lips on the brunette’s sensitive nub as she slid a finger inside her, Lena moaned the blonde’s name as her back arched with the addition of a finger. Her fingers pulled harder against blonde curls her legs beginning to tremble as her climax built quickly.

“O-oh… Kara… M-more pl-please!” Lena panted out heavily

The Kryptonian grinned against the apex of the CEO’s sex as she added a second finger thrusting them in and out at a fast pace her lips pulling the throbbing clit into her mouth as she sucked. Lena’s thighs shook, her back arched her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt her beautiful orgasm peaking, beautiful waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

“Y-Yes!!”

Kara felt the tight walls clench around her fingers as Lena’s orgasm hit, she curled her fingers sucking against a throbbing clit and felt Lena explode. White flashed across the brunette’s eyes, she shut them tightly as she gripped her own breast coming undone oh so satisfyingly. Kara slowed her fingers riding out the intense orgasm running through Lena, her tongue lapping up the beautiful aftermath of it.

The brunette fell back against the bed completely spent her chest heaving from the intensity of the high, still reeling from it, Kara kissed over sensitive folds before pulling her fingers free and sliding them into her mouth sucking them clean. She licked her lips before crawling up on the bed and hovering over her love, Lena’s eyes flashed open, the emerald green burning with a fierce adoration, Kara leaned down and kissed the brunette slow and gentle.

Lena could taste her arousal on the blonde’s lips and it sent a shiver through her, a smile spreading against her lips as she cupped heated cheeks. Kara pulled away and gazed down at the CEO her ocean blue eyes shining brightly.

“Did I do good?” Kara blushed heavier if that was possible.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she combed her fingers through the fresh fucked blonde hair meeting those blue eyes. “You did…amazing…my brain is still hazy…” She giggled softly tracing her thumb over plump lips.

Kara bit down against her lip and hid her face against Lena’s shoulder unable to wipe the smile from her lips. The brunette giggled softly kissing the side of the super’s face.

“Come on, our guests will be arriving soon, we have to make sure we look presentable.” Lena smiled as Kara lifted her from the bed.

****

Alex and Maggie were the first to arrive, Winn and James weren’t far behind finishing up their Guardian escapades up early. They all gazed around the monochromatic apartment in awe, it was minimal but very Lena. The black, whites and greys everything was pristine, everything had a specific place, but you could see Kara’s influence scattered around as well. Little bits of colours from flowers in vases, the bright pillows, and paintings that now covered what used to be bare walls.

Their friend gathered around the large kitchen island with an array of snacks and treats and a multitude of board games stacked up on the side of the table. They were all laughing and enjoying each others company, they had decided against monopoly because the last time they all played together Alex had ended up throwing the playing board against the wall after losing all her money to Kara.

They all settled on the game ‘Speak Out’ which essentially where special mouth pieces were placed between one’s lips and try and have the partner guess the phrases trying to be said on the playing cards. It was hilarious, there was a lot of drooling and uncontrollable, stomach knotting laughter.

They had run through all the cards, and their stomach hurt from all the laughing when they all gathered in the living room with their drinks and the snacks. The group was just chatting about DEO things, and other Super things, while Kara sat on the floor between Lena’s legs and stuffed her face with the various treats and snacks that were laid out on the table.

“Hungry there little Danvers?” Maggie laughed softly bringing the glass beer bottle to her lips.

Kara couldn’t help the blush that crept up onto her cheeks as she popped another pot sticker into her mouth. “Well you know I eat a lot… and I worked up a bit of an appetite.” She ducked her head as she reached out grabbing a few of the little bacon wrapped bread sticks and munching on them.

“Worked up an appetite huh? I wonder what you two were up too before we got here.” Maggie chuckled softly.

Alex groaned softly covering her ears with her hands slowly. “I do not want to know…nope, please.”  

Lena laughed as she leaned in and kissed the top of Kara’s head running her fingers through blonde hair absently. “Oh, calm down Alex, we aren’t going to divulge in the details.”

Win shook his head slowly, “Yes please, no details, thats a little too much information for my ears as well.”

James crossed his arms over his chest. “Although Kara, if you keep pounding back those cheese sticks you definitely going to turn into one.”

Kara flushed once again and stuffed the cheese sticks into her mouth fiddling with her glasses as she chewed. “Oh, shut up, I am not. I cannot turn into a cheese stick.”

“Well Kara, you are what you eat, you know.” Lena sipped her wine softly as she winked down at the blonde.

The Kyrptonian scoffed adjusting her glasses on her nose talking through a mouth full of food “Lena, we don’t look anything alike, besides we have very different hair colours.”

Lena’s cheeks flushed deep red as she bit down against her lips bringing her glass to her lips trying to hide her face, the rest of the guests all looked around at each other trying to hold in the laughter on the brink of bursting out. Kara blinked softly looking around the room before she looked down at her hands a blush raging on her cheeks all the way up to the tips of her ears.

“Oh, you meant…like food.”

“Dear god! I need to go scrub my ears out!” Alex flopped back against the couch pressing her palms to her ears once again. The room erupted with uncontrollable laughter, James practically fell off the love seat that he was sitting on clutching his sides. Maggie couldn’t help the tears that ran down her cheeks as she patted Alex’s leg as she laughed.

Lena shook her head slowly and looked down at the blonde and leaned down kissing her cheek softly. “You, Kara Danvers, are the cutest thing on this planet.”


End file.
